


Your sick

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Пациент из великого мага Капитула был ужасный.





	

_«Вы нездоровы», -_ строгий телепатический сигнал вынудил чародея с явным неодобрением уставиться на помощницу. _– «Я не позволю вам куда-либо пойти, пока вы не поправитесь»._

Сказать, что верховный маг был ошарашен таким поведением Лидии – не сказать ничего. Да кто она ему вообще? Мамочка? Он пойдет тогда, когда захочет пойти, а этот глупый кашель, дополненный насморком, пройдет сам.

Никогда. Никогда Вильгефорц из Роггевеена не позволит женщине распоряжаться его свободой!

\- Я вернусь вечером _,_ \- спокойно сообщил чародейке мэтр, собираясь покинуть пределы своих покоев, но ручка двери отказалась поворачиваться, а Лидия тем временем уже готовила какой-то отвар.

\- Какого дьявола?! Ты заперла дверь?

_«Я же сказала, что пока вы не поправитесь – никуда не пойдете»._

О-о-о… страшная штука – упрямство. Особенно страшно становится тогда, когда столкнуться две личности, не желающие сдавать своих позиций. И в любой другой ситуации чародей мог бы заколдовать помощницу, уничтожить дверь, пройти сквозь нее, господи, да что угодно он бы мог сделать, если бы… при болезни не терял львиную долю своих способностей.

Зажечь пальцами огонек в таком состоянии – вот величайшая радость для больного волшебника. И теперь, как ни прискорбно было признавать, Вильгефорц был в несколько сотен раз слабее своей же собственной помощницы. Слабее женщины – это же возмутительно!

Но в этот раз победа досталась чародейке, полной сил и готовой собственными руками затолкать заболевшего в постель. Впрочем, дабы избежать этой неприятнейшей процедуры, колдун лег самостоятельно, негромко ругаясь на древнем языке. Будто бы Лидия языка этого не знала…

Впрочем, то было лишь начало.

Пациент из великого мага Капитула был ужасный. А Лидия… она оказалась не такой уж и плохой сиделкой, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Забота, которую она проявляла, внимание, коим окружала этого неблагодарного, явно достойно было хотя бы толики уважения. Но нет – не от такого, как Вильгефорц. От него никогда не дождешься ничего хорошего, похвалы картины, разве что, но даже те становились какими-то… однообразными со временем, хотя чародей ничуть интереса не убавлял.

Но мисс ван Бредевоорт никогда не ждала от него благодарности и просто делала то, что могла делать, как в обычные дни, так и в дни его болезни, изредка все же переходящей в ночной жар и бред.

Молча чародейка терпела, когда тяжелая рука ударяла ее предплечье, рискуя сбить целебное заклинание, направленное на облегчение состояния мага. Не спала ночами, сидя возле его постели, проверяя температуру и боясь даже на мгновение заклевать носом. Она смиренно слушала злые речи мэтра, адресованные ей и ее проклятому беспокойству, делала вид, что верит бредовым угрозам, а так же никого к нему не пускала, посылая телепатический сигнал пришедшему:

_«К сожалению, Вильгефорц не может принять вас в данный момент, приходите в следующий раз»._

Лидия засыпала буквально на несколько минут перед рассветом, когда сил уже не оставалось даже держать глаза открытыми. А затем просыпалась – резко, испуганно – едва самая большая и самая важная забота ее жизни начинала ворочаться.

Если бы хоть кто-то, кроме слуг, узнал о том, как эта безумная женщина выхаживала заболевшего мага и за считанные дни подняла его на ноги, то явно бы поменяли мнение о «молчаливой художнице со странным лицом».

Но никому об этом узнать не довелось. А ее слуха или мысли не порадовали слова благодарности, не столь важные, но все же приятные, коли бы прозвучали.

Однако все, что она услышала в день полного выздоровления мэтра это его равнодушный голос, изрекший подобие предупреждения:

\- Еще раз такой вытворишь – вышвырну вон.

Но ей и этого было достаточно.


End file.
